


Playing With Straps

by DeBrutalKneeJoints_21



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/M, I Don't Even Know, Mild Spoilers, Nose bump, Reddit Made Me Do It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21809782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeBrutalKneeJoints_21/pseuds/DeBrutalKneeJoints_21
Summary: Kokichi pulled one strap. Kaede yanked his.It wasn't boring.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74





	Playing With Straps

**Author's Note:**

> I know, I know. I'm slacking on the Christmas fic. I just NEEDED to drabble this, so just deal with me.
> 
> saw a fanart about this and thought, "I'm gonna wreck it"

"Give it back!" A faint whisper of a yell had been targeted at him.

"No can do, Kaede!" He yelled back.

She was running. She obviously hadn't done it in awhile since she was so far behind. Maybe it was because he was more used to this. Running away from people with _his_ stuff. It was like breathing to him.

"Kokichi!"

The familiar game of cat and the mouse continued for a few minutes. He wondered who was the mouse in that scenario. He felt like a cat, but knew he was more of a rat. He didn't mind, though. It's fun being him, small and discreet.

Seeing a bench in the center of wherever they were, he made a sharp turn towards it. Was he being kind to the blonde behind him? Of course not. Kind isn't really in a liar's vocabulary. Slowing down as he got to the bench, he braced himself for the tackle that was Kaede Akamatsu. It didn't come immediately, though.

He was certain she didn't ditch. Not only because her hypothetical stuff was in the backpack, but because that wasn't who she was. Stubborn, rebellious, one-track minded. He liked that about her. It wasn't boring, and wasn't the typical nice girl trope. Getting scolded by her wasn't bad at all. He liked it, probably because he was used to it.

There was a fountain in the middle of the courtyard. It didn't look boring, so he went inside it. He knew he looked crazy, or that he was being childish again. Who cared, though? It was his choice to do it, and he wanted that choice. He clinged onto the relatively small bag as hard as he could. Maybe he was protecting it, in an insincere way.

"Kokichi, what are you doing!" She spoke out to him. It was phrased more as an exclamation rather than a question. 

She was hard to hear, what with the sound of water splashing. Dripping. He was waiting. Waiting for her to eventually grab back her backpack. At surface, this was probably the laziest prank he ever did, but it was brilliant. If he thought so, then that's all that truly mattered.

What he didn't see coming, was that Kaede pulled his entire body out of the fountain. Back turned, he stood his ground, making it as hard as possible to get him out. The feeling of her wet clothes on his skin would've been distracting, if not for her puffing and muffled _C'mon!_

Eventually though, he was pulled out. Kokichi gave her a toothy grin, making light of her getting wet. 

"Ugh, you got us both wet. Including my backpack!"

Later, Kokichi remembered that she didn't say "especially".

"I tried saving it, though. If you didn't pull me out, it may've been dry."

He skimmed her past state.

"Unlike you!"

He knew her words didn't affect her as much as before. The way how she puffed and sighed in slight irritation. How he could predict when she'd say jeez because of her usual verbal tic. But she never yelled at him, at least purposefully. She was too nice.

"Yeah, well, you're one to talk. Give me my book-bag, already."

Taking it away from him to not much resistance, she slid the soggy, sad thing back on her shoulders. Kokichi raised a thin eyebrow at her. She didn't seem to catch it.

Deciding to make her more upset, Kokichi took one of the white backpack straps in his hands. They were just like his pants straps, now lying on the grassy ground. Getting her attention now, Kaede leaned way from a bit, but Kokichi didn't let go.

Instead of pushing him off, Kaede in turn took Kokichi's pants straps in her own hand. Was she humoring him or did she want to see where this was going. For all the obvious traits about Kaede, her actions were always the ones he couldn't pinpoint. Mainly because she herself never thought them through. 

Not wanting to disappoint, Kokichi pulled at the two white straps again, water draining out from the tight grip. Kaede got closer, but didn't tumble. He had no doubt she'd crush him one go if she did.

In retaliation, Kaede took him by his checkered scarf, startling him at the differing action. Was she that strong or was he that small that Kokichi's head was lifted in an instant. Leaving just an inch of space between the two, their noses grazed each other gently. A drop of water drizzled from her hair and onto him. He didn't dare move.

"You're _so_...Ah!"

Retracting her pending statement, Kaede's face became a blood red as she backed up immediately. Standing up, she dashed seemingly back to their dorm. The sensation fizzed away quickly, but for a second, Kokichi could feel the warmth of Kaede's nose.

Kaede definitely wasn't boring. He knew that no matter how many times she scolded or ran away, she always seemed to come back. How many times would he need to push her before she began to hate him like the others? A part of him was okay with not knowing that answer.

Before he stood up as well, Kokichi realized that ripped shirt wasn't covered with his checkered scarf anymore.

* * *

_Kokichi's a busy guy. He has things to scheme and plans to make. But every so often, he sees the same unused dorm room from time to time. However, this is the first time he has went into it. Maybe it was disrespectful to the departed, but was it that much of a big deal if he was just a corpse in waiting?_

_On top of a wooden stand, there was a backpack that was as white as can be. It was strange to him, how it wasn't scratched or looked teared. Just laying there, pretty as a picture._

_As the purple haired boy walked over to it, he opened the clip, squeezing tightly to one strap. In it was a checkered scarf. Wet and small and discreet as ever._

**Author's Note:**

> I could've made this sexy, but I didn't.
> 
> I wanted to, but I didn't


End file.
